A different life
by Alexis-17-btvs
Summary: A/U sort of. Buffy is still moving to Sunnydale at age 16 and she's still the slayer, but other than that her life before all of this is different and will continue to be a little different due to a new person named Jada. Pleeeease read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: no they're not mine. I would never screw up their lives that badly. So I'm not getting any money from this.  
  
Rating: pg-13 is just in case.  
  
Spoilers: no  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place when Buffy is 16 and just moving to Sunnydale, but it's different this time. Her life hasn't been easy. Deals with child abuse so don't read if that bothers you. Also deals with rape, but not details just the fact that it's happened. I got the idea for this from another story that was only updated once and since I was denied the completion of it I decided to write my own.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Buffy sat on the bench at the bus station waiting for them to announce that her bus was now boarding. It'd been a long time since she'd seen her parents. She'd taken off   
  
after she couldn't stand her father's abuse anymore. Her mother was too busy at work trying to make up for Hank's unemployment to notice that he was hurting Buffy. It'd   
  
started two years ago when Buffy was 14. Her father lost his job so Joyce had gotten a 2nd one to support them and he sat at home and drank or went to the bar. He'd never   
  
bothered to get another job. He took out his rage on Buffy because Joyce wasn't home to listen to him bitch about life. He despised his daughter. She was pretty and   
  
popular and everything he'd never been. He knew given the opportunity she was going to make something of her life. That pissed him off even more. So he took out his rage   
  
on her until finally she couldn't deal with it anymore. She'd left her home six months ago and had been living in shelters ever since until one day one of the guys at the shelter   
  
tried to attack her. She couldn't take it anymore and finally she called her grandmother who lived in a town not too far away called Sunnydale. This was her mother's mom   
  
and she knew that Hank was no good so when Buffy told her about how he'd treated her she insisted that Buffy come live with her and she wouldn't tell Hank or Joyce that   
  
Buffy was with her. So now Buffy was waiting for the bus and she was really tired. Luckily her Grandma was really cool and still young enough that she related to Buffy   
  
pretty well. She'd had Joyce at a really young age and Joyce had had Buffy in her early twenties so she was younger than most grandma's. Given the circumstances   
  
Buffy was dealing pretty well with life. Finally after what seemed like forever she heard them announce her bus was now boarding. She got all of her things and headed for   
  
the bus. A little while they pulled out of the terminal and headed for Sunnydale. The woman sitting across the aisle from her looked at her funny and it bothered her, but   
  
she tried not to let it show. That woman thought the same thing everyone else that saw her thought. "Stupid teenage girls always having sex too young and having   
  
babies". Those people didn't know the half of it. The bus ride lulled her daughter to sleep and Buffy was relieved. If her week old baby was always this good she was in   
  
luck. So far Jada had been a perfect angel. She immediately started sleeping through the night and she hardly ever cried. when she was awake she would suck on a   
  
pacifier and just stare at Buffy like she already had so much to say to her mother. While Buffy slept she dreamed. In her dream she was with a guy who she truly trusted.   
  
She couldn't see his face, but she knew he was important. She loved him. When Buffy awoke they were just arriving in Sunnydale. She and Jada had both slept the   
  
whole way. Within fice minutes they pulled in to the bus terminal and parked. She unhooked Jada's carrier and climbed off of the bus. Her grandmother was waiting there   
  
to greet them. "Oh honey she's beautiful," Helen told her grandaughter as she looked at the baby. They got the rest of their stuff and headed to her new home.  
  
  
Luckily Buffy's grandmother had come into some money a few years ago when her ex-husband surprisingly left her with all of his assets when he died. This was   
  
Buffy's grandfather, but she'd never met him. He'd left Helen when Joyce was nine to go make a better life for himself and apparentally he had because Buffy's grandmother   
  
now had 3.5million dollars and no longer had to work. She was seeing a man named Jake and he seemed to be perfect for her. Buffy was glad. Helen had offered to help   
  
out Joyce and Hank when she received the money from her late ex, but Hank wouldn't hear of it. "They'd make it on their own or not at all" he'd said. Luckily for Buffy her   
  
grandmother was the only one that knew she was the slayer. The last time when she'd come to visit them in L.A. she'd been staying in Buffy's room with her and woke up   
  
and couldn't find Buffy. She hadn't wanted to wake Joyce and Hank b/c she knew what a temper he had and she didn't want her grandaughter to get hurt. So instead she   
  
went out looking for her. What she found was Buffy in a graveyard a few blocks away slaying vampires. She had actually always suspected that there were demons in the   
  
world. Something about Sunnydale had instilled that knowledge in her so it hadn't come as a great shock when Buffy explained it all to her. So now whenever Buffy was   
  
on patrol she wouldn't have to worry about Jada b/c Helen would be there with her. She was also going to watch her while Buffy was in school. Luckily she'd kept up on   
  
her schoolwork while at the shelters b/c there hadn't been anything else to do there. After they brought in what little Buffy and Jada had Helen showed them their rooms.   
  
She'd had the first two bedrooms upstairs redone. One for Buffy and one was a nursery for Jada. They were right across the hall from each other so they'd never be too far   
  
away. Helen's own room was two doors down the one in the middle beinf of course the bathroom. The house was large, but not too large and Buffy liked it very much.   
  
She hadn't lived anywhere decent in forever.  
  
  
  
TBC- next comes school and surprise Buffy still has to fight evil in Sunnydale. In comes her new english/librarian watcher. 


	2. a new school

Author's note: No the baby is not Hank's. But that won't come into play for a few more chapters so I just thought I'd let you know now.  
  
  
The next morning Buffy headed for her first day at Sunnydale High School. Helen was watching Jada until Buffy got out of school. Buffy was a little nervous. She   
  
didn't know anyone here and she'd never had to be the new kid. She wasn't sure what to expect. When she got there she went to the main office to pick up her schedule.   
  
Her first class was World History. She didn't really need to be in her classes to pass them. She was actually very smart. Whenever her father had grounded her she'd   
  
studied in order to avoid him at home. So she already knew most of the high school stuff and had worked her way into some college material while at the shelter. In class   
  
they partnered up and Buffy was paired with a red headed girl named Willow. "So you're new," she asked. "Yeah, I just moved to Sunnydale, Buffy replied," my name's   
  
Buffy. What's yours?". "Oh, I'm Willow she said," I just love history don't you". "I used to. I remember enough to get me by as far as high school goes," Buffy told her," I   
  
just don't have time to pay as much attention as I used to so I'll probably just do what I have to in order to pass without getting way extracurricular in my studies". "Ok,   
  
Willow said pleasantly," So why'd you move here". "I came to live with my grandmother," she said not mentioning Jada. The last thing she needed was the whole school   
  
knowing she had a baby by the end of the first day. "Cool," Willow said," do you have your books yet?". "No, they told me to pick them up in the library after this class,"   
  
Buffy told her. "Oh, do you know where it is," Willow asked," cause I can show you. We just got a new librarian from England and he brought all of these really cool old   
  
books with him". "Cool," Buffy said. So when the bell rang Willow showed her where the library, but had to get to her next class so Buffy entered alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She walked in and looked for the librarian. "Hello," she called," is anyone here?". Just then a man in a tweed jacket wearing glasses came out of the office from   
  
behind the checkout counter. "Yes, can I help you," he asked. "Yeah, I need some books," she said as though it should be obvious. "You're new," the man questioned.   
  
"Yeah," she told him," I'm Buffy Summers. Willow, the girl that showed me the library told me that you're new here too". "Yes, yes I am," he said as he started to   
  
smile," I'm the new librarian and I'm also your new watcher, Mr. Giles". Buffy's friendly smile fell. "Great," she mumbled. "Is there a problem," he asked her. "No. I just   
  
thought I could at least get in a full week of school here before I had to start slaying and skipping classes again," she told him. "Well, the council had already lost track of   
  
you for the past six months or so," Giles said," I'd say it seems you already took your own break". "Yeah, sure," Buffy said. "We will be asking you to fill in where you've   
  
been and what you've been doing while you were out of contact," he said. "What, why," Buffy asked. She didn't want them to know about Jada. If they did they might take   
  
her away thinking that she would come first over Buffy's slayer duties. And if they thought that, they were right. Jada would always come first to Buffy. "Because the   
  
council needs to fill in any blanks on their slayers. They have to account for her whole life while she is the slayer. There can't be any missing pieces," Giles told her. She   
  
knew she had to think of something quickly. If it took her too long to tell them what'd happened for those six months they'd know she was lieing. They sat down and   
  
discussed her duties. Giles told her they could train during her free period after lunch. She would patrol nightly for about two hours. After they finished talking Buffy'd   
  
missed second period so she found Willow in the hallway because they also had third period together. When they got to class she sat across from Willow and they   
  
passed notes to get to know each other. Willow's friend Xander was also in the class. He was sitting behind Willow and diaganol from Buffy. He seemed nice. He   
  
cracked corny jokes and when the bell finally rang he introduced himself. "Hi, my name's Xander," he told her as the three of them walked down the hall. "I'm Buffy," she   
  
told him," nice to meet you". They headed to the student lounge to eat lunch and the three of them got to know each other more. By the time lunch ended it felt as though   
  
they had all been best friends forever. Buffy was completely comfortable with them.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Two days later they made plans to go to the local club, called The Bronze, after school. Buffy went home first to spend time with Jada. She was such a beautiful   
  
baby. She had a bit of light brown hair, deep blue eyes and baby soft skin. She had a certain sparkle in her eyes that Buffy couldn't wait to see everyday after school.   
  
Buffy had no reason to feel she didn't spend enough time with Jada because if she thought about it she was only gone about the same amount of time as any single mother   
  
with a job. Finally she got ready. Willow and Xander would be there in less than an hour. She was throwing a shirt on as she heard a knock on the door. She went and   
  
opened it and Xander and Willow were standing there ready to go. They stepped inside for a minute while Buffy went in the other room where they couldn't see and said   
  
goodbye to her grandmother and Jada. Then she came back and began to put on her shoes. That's when they heard it. A cry, obviously from a baby. "Who was that,"   
  
Xander asked her. 


	3. Angel

Chapter 3  
  
Feedback: Yes yes yes. I know I stopped posting on this awhile ago, but if enough people respond to it I will continue with it. Thanks.  
  
  
  
  
Buffy looked startled, but thought quick and said, "Oh, my grandmother's babysitting for a neighbor". "Oh," he said. Then they left and headed for the   
bronze. When they arrived the place was packed. They grabbed an open pool table and started a game. It was girls against guy. The girls won the game and when it   
  
was over they got drinks and grabbed a table. While they were talking Buffy noticed a guy at the bar. He was tall and handsome. He seemed to be watching her without   
really watching her. She continued participating in conversation without taking her eyes off of the guy until something else caught her eye. A guy walked by dressed in   
  
clothes from the seventies, that even in that decade would have been considered repulsive. "I'll be right back," she told Xander. Willow was up getting another drink so he   
was left alone at the table. Buffy snuck out the door by the bathrooms. The same exit she had seen that guy and one more like him leave with two girls who were dressed   
  
normally. She headed into the alley, but didn'tsee them. Meanwhile Willow had returned to the table. When Buffy didn't return Willow and Xander went looking for her. A   
guy told them he'd seen her go out the exit by the bathroom. So they went out too. Further down the alley Buffy heard a scream. She headed toward it. They spotted   
  
Buffy and ran toward her just in time to see her corner two guys and watch two girls run off. Then they saw her start to beat the crap out of the guys. "Buffy," yelled   
Xander. She looked at them for a split second and realized they had just stumbled onto one of her many secrets. There was nothing she could do. She was forced to   
  
dust the guys right in front of them. "What in the Hell was that," Xander asked. "Those looked like....vampires," Willow said unsure of herself. "They were," Buffy said,"   
come on. I'll take you guys to someone who can explain the details a lot better than I can". They headed out of the alley. What Buffy didn't know was that the handsome,   
  
mysterious guy from the Bronze had seen the whole thing and was following them. She took them to the library which unsurprisingly Giles was still at. She took them   
inside and sat them down and then told Giles. "What," he said not pleased," Buffy you can't be so careless. If everyone finds out you have a secret, well......it's no longer   
  
a secret and then all of the vampires and demons will catch wind of it and it can only get worse from there". "I didn't do it on purpose," Buffy said explaining what had   
happened to him. So together they explained it all to Willow and Xander who accepted it surprisingly well. "Sunnydale always has so many mysterious deaths," said   
  
Xander. "Yeah, I knew there had to be an explanation," Willow said," it's all so strange". "I know," Buffy said," I'm sorry I got you guys involved in this". " No really it's ok," Xander said. "Yeah I'd rather know," Willow told them," and now we know what to protect ourselves from". "True," Buffy agreed," but you guys can't go out fighting   
  
these things. That's my job and I have special slayer strength to do it. I don't want you guys getting hurt, ok". "We know," Willow said." we won't". Xander didn't say anything. "Right Xander," Willow added. "Right," he said unhappily. They discussed it all for another hour just to be sure it'd really sunk in and then Giles offered to drive   
  
them all home because it was getting late. Buffy decided to walk because she had to patrol still. So they locked up the library and headed out. Buffy said goodbye to them and began her walk to the cemetary.   
  
  
  
  
  
She had the feeling someone was following her. She turned a corner and hid in the doorway of a shop. That's when the guy   
from the Bronze walked by. "Who are you and why are you following me," she asked stepping out from her hiding place. He turned to face her and had a slight smile on   
  
his face that said he knew something she didn't. "I'm a friend," he said taking something out of his pocket. "Maybe I don't need a friend," she said. "Actually you do," he   
told her," but I never said I was yours. She looked at him funny and then said," well I've gotta go and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop following me". "Well, how about if I walk   
  
with you instead he asked handing her a small box. "No I have something to do," she told him as she opened the box and pulled out a silver cross on a chain. "What,   
hunt vampires," he asked knowing he'd shocked her. She opened her mouth to say something and finally got it out," How do you know about that". "Well," he paused,"   
  
I'm here to help you". "What do you mean," she asked. "To stop the vampires," he said," to kill them all". "How do you know about all of this," she asked as they began   
walking toward the cemetary. "It seems as though I've always known," he said. Buffy was a bit confused and hesitant on accepting his help. "Look I'm sure you're strong   
  
and what not, but this is my gig. You should go home to your family". "I don't have a family," he said. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said immediately regretting her words," was it   
vampires". "It was," he told her. "So that's why you want to kill them all," she said more to herself as she came to a conclusion. "Have you been fighting vamps for long,"   
  
she asked. "A few years," he said. "Alright," she said," you can come, but if you get into trouble get out of the way and I'll cover it". He nodded and they arrived at the   
graveyard. For some reason she trusted him. "So waht's your name," she asked as they passed a mausoleum. "Angel," he said. "Pretty," she said," I'm...". "Buffy," he   
  
finished," I know". She rolled her eyes and they continued. Of course he knew her name. "It's pretty quiet," she whispered. "Maybe too quiet," Angel said. They nodded to each other and both spun around back to back. There were vampires on both sides of them. Two on hers and three on his. The fight began. "Be careful," she shouted   
  
still not concinced he could hold his own. She kicked one away and started on the closer one. She wanted to see how Angel was doing, but couldn't look at the moment. She got the one in a headlock and pulled out a stake and rammed it through his heart with her free arm. She still had the other one to deal with though. She fought him,   
  
but he got her to the ground. She kicked him off and flipped herself to a standing position. She psun and kicked him in the head. He flipped over a headstone and she staked him too. She turned to see how Angel was. He had one left and had him down on the ground. Just then the vamp flipped Angel over on his back and Buffy saw his   
  
face. It was all distorted. It was the face of a vampire. Angel staked the other vamp and stood. "Who are you," Buffy asked him with tears in her eyes. Although she'd just met him she'd trusted him. His face returned to normal and all he said was," just someone who wants to help". Then he left. Practically disappeared. Buffy headed   
home unsure of what to do. She sat in Jada's nursery and watched her sleep for over an hour. Then finally went to bed.   
  
  
  
  
  
The next day at school she went straight to the library. Willow and Xander were already there. Giles was looking through a book. "Giles," she said approaching them at the table," can vampires ever be good". "What,"   
  
he asked stunned by the question. So she sat down and explained what had happened the previous night when she left them up until she got home. "So what do you hink," she asked him. "I think I know of him," Giles said going to his office and coming back with a book. "Is this him," he asked her pointing to a drawing in it. She   
  
nodded. He read the passage and revealed that Angel was around 240 years old and used to be one of the biggest monsters. Then around 100 years earlier he'd left Europe and came to America where he shunned other vampires and there was no record of him hunting. "So he is good," Buffy said hopeful. It was obvious she was into   
  
Angel. "I don't know for sure," Giles said," I've never heard of something like it before". Buffy understood. She spent the next few nights hoping to run into Angel, but unsure of what she'd actually do if she did. Finally Saturday night she was out patrolling and she felt something. She was sure he was watching her. "Where are you,"   
  
she called. She was so busy looking for him she didn't notice the vamp sneaking up behind her. Angel did. He revealed himself and attacked the vamp. He dusted him quickly and went to leave. "Wait," Buffy said. He stopped and turned to face her one more. "What," was all he said. "Why are you good," she asked point blank," why   
  
do you save people instead of killing them". "It's my punishment," he told her. "Huh," she was confused," what do you mean". A long time ago," he began," I fed on a gypsy girl who was a favorite among her clan. They put a curse on me and I haven't fed on a living human being since". "What'd the curse do," Buffy asked. "It restored   
  
my soul," he explained," you know what the worst part is....to remember all of the things I've done and to care". Buffy nodded. "So this is like redemption for you," she asked him. "That's part of it," he said and left it that. "Ok," she accepted that not wanting to push it. A week later she introduced him to Giles, Willow and Xander. They   
  
accepted him rather quickly, all but Xander. He was nice enough, but he wasn't going to be all buddy buddy with Angel. About a month later Buffy and Angel patrolled together a few times a week. She did some patrolling with the others, but most often she went by herself or with Angel. Willow and Xander mostly helped in the research   
  
department and working with Giles. Buffy was training with Giles in the library during her free period. When they finished up she met up with Willow for their next class. "So are you patrolling with Angel again tonight," Willow asked. "Yeah, why," Buffy said acting oblivious to what Willow was trying to say. "Well don't you like him," Willow   
  
asked. Buffy blushed. "Well yeah," Buffy admitted," I just don't think I'm ready to be in a relationship right now". "Oh," Willow said a little disappointed. "Don't worry Will," Buffy said," we'll see what happens. I'm just not going to rush into anything that's all".   
  
  
  
  
  
That night Buffy headed out to patrol as soon as it got dark. Her grandma had taken Jada with her to a home interiors party that a friend of hers was having. They usually lasted a few hours so Buffy figured if she went patrolling early she wouldn't have to miss spending time with Jada later. She met up with Angel in the closest   
  
graveyard to her place. There'd been more activity lately because the master (some really powerful old vamp) was mad at Buffy. She'd prevented him from rising during this thing called the harvest and he was more than a little pissed. So he kept on sending his minions after her and she kept on killing them. Angel was leaning against a   
  
gravestone waiting for her. "Anything happenin yet," she asked him. He shook his head no and they started walking. "What'd you figure out the minute it'd be safe for you outside and run out the door," Buffy asked noticing how quickly he must have gotten there if he'd beaten her. "Something like that," he said with a smirk on his face. An   
  
hour and a half later they were finishing up. They'd killed four vamps already. Two as they rose and two random ones. That's when three strangely dressed ones showed up. "Who the Hell are you," Buffy asked annoyed. "The three," one said. "We're here to end you life," another told her. "Ooh, I'm scared," she said as she rushed toward   
  
them. Angel tried to stop her, but he was too late. Instead he rushed in beside her and joined the fight. One of them threw Buffy off and she hit her head. "Buffy run," Angel shouted as he was pinned beneath another. She was confused. She should be able to take these guys easy. "I'm no leaving you here," she shouted and rushed   
  
back in. She managed to pull the vamp off of Angel and then they started to run. "Where are we going," Angel asked as they ran. "My house," Buffy said. It was the only safe place they could go. The three chased them all the way there. Buffy and Angel ran up the steps and she had just enough time to unlock the door and tell Angel to   
  
come in before the three reached the porch. She slammed the door shut and locked it. "You're hurt," Buffy said noticing a slash in the belly of his shirt and some blood. She led him into the kitchen and took out the first aid kit. She was putting the last piece of tape on over the gauze when she heard the front door. "That's my grandmother.   
  
You have to hide," she said," Go to my room upstairs it's the first door". Buffy knew her grandmother might not be thrilled about her having him there, but more so she was worried about him seeing Jada. He ran upstairs and she ran to the front door. "Grandma," she said," you're back". "Yes Jada was getting sleepy so I thought I'd bring her   
  
home and put her to bed," Helen said. "I can do that," Buffy said taking Jada from her grandmother," I was just getting ready to crash anyhow. "Ok goodnight," Helen said and Buffy headed up the stairs to Jada's nursery. It was the first door on the left and Buffy's was the first on the right. She planned on putting Jada down and sneaking into   
  
her room where Angel was. However it wasn't her door that was ajar it was the door to the nursery. She'd forgotten to tell Angel her door was the one on the right. She opened the door further and was horrified to see Angel standing there next to the crib. 


	4. a secret found out

Her mouth dropped open as he turned away from the crib to look at her with a baby in her arms. Her lip trembled slightly as she struggled not to cry. "Is this her room," Angel asked upon seeing the baby in Buffy's arms. Buffy nodded slowly as she crossed over to the crib with Jada. "And who is she," he asked looking at Jada now   
  
asleep in Buffy's arms. "She's my daughter," Buffy said closing her eyes and letting a tear roll down her cheek. She opened them again, but refused to look Angel in the   
eye. She laid Jada down in her crib and headed to her own room. Angel followed her. She turned on a lamp and shut the door. They both stood there and finally Angel   
  
broke the silence. "Why didn't you tell me," he asked her. "I haven't told anyone," she said as the tears blinded her," I don't want people to know. At least not yet. People treat you differently". "Oh," Angel said understandingly," so only your grandmother knows". Buffy shook her head yes. "What about your parents," he asked.   
  
After all of this time they'd spent together she'd still never mentioned her parents or why she didn't live with them. "They're not part of my life anymore," she told him as fresh tears fell down her face. "I'm sorry," he told her," I didn't mean to push. This is your business". "No it's not you," Buffy said still crying. Angel closed the space   
  
between them and hugged her. At first she was stiff, but slowly she relaxed in his embrace. "Ok," he said," but I'm still sorry". She let him hold her for awhile. For some reason it didn't bother her to be wrapped in his arms. Most guys she wouldn't be this comfortable with. Sure there was Giles and Xander, but Xander was like her brother   
  
and Giles was like the father she wished she'd had. Angel was someone she was interested in, but she still wasn't sure what to do about it. The thought of getting close to a guy like that usually scared the Hell out of her, but with Angel she was scared of the fact that he didn't scare her and she might get too close to him. She'd already let   
  
him in further than anyone. After all he even knew about Jada now. After awhile she finally stopped crying and let go of him. "Well, you'll have to stay here for the night," she said," I'm not risking you going out there with the three on the loose". He agreed to stay and Buffy got him a blanket and pillow to sleep on the floor next to her bed.   
  
She went into the bathroom to change and came back. Buffy climbed into bed and Angel lay down next to it. It took her awhile, but eventually she fell asleep. She woke up at 4am, but she had no idea why. Then she heard a voice humming on the baby monitor. She tossed the covers off and headed into the nursery. When she opened   
  
the door Angel was sitting in the rocking chair with Jada quietly lulling her back to sleep. He looked up when Buffy entered and said," I heard her wake up on the monitor and I thought Id get her back to sleep because you needed your rest". Buffy gave him a grateful smile and sat down on a cedar chest across from him. He was really good   
  
with Jada she noticed as she watched him rock her. She had been afraid that he might run now that he'd found out one of her secrets. After a little while her eyes fell shut and she was asleep again. He laid her down and they headed back to Buffy's room. She had one of the best nights of sleep she'd had since she was little. When she   
  
woke up Angel was gone. The sun shone through the windows. It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Buffy spent the whole weeken with Jada. She was almost two months old now and still as perfect as ever. Willow and Xander still thought Jada was the baby that Helen watched all of the time. They had noticed that she looked   
  
similar to Buffy, but when Xander mentioned it Buffy blew it off and it wasn't brought up again. Luckily by Tuesday Giles and researched and found out that the three wouldn't be after Buffy anymore. The mater would punish their failure to get her the first time with their deaths. Two days later he was still researching the master.   
  
Apparently he was supposed to rise soon. Buffy was far less than thrilled. He was supposed to be incredibly powerful. So she needed to stop him before it happened. They just didn't know how yet.   
  
  
  
More coming soon. I hope. Let me know what you thought. Thanks. 


End file.
